


The Ride Home

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the journey back to England like for our group of school boy savages? one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot of what the ride could've been like for the boys

The boys all sat awkwardly in the boat.

The boat was in no way roomy; so the boys were forced to sit close together, shoulder-to-shoulder close.

The captain had gone to the ships bow pointedly ignoring the strange assortment of boys that served as his passengers and choosing instead to focus on the steering the small craft to the main boat.

Consequently the boys were left alone starring at each other in stunned, tense silence.

It was a hot day and sweat beaded down the boys forehead, causing the war paint to slowly run down each cheek like a long ugly scar. This dirty pattern decorated the faces of all the boys but one.

Ralph sat closest to the navy officer in a futile attempt to escape Jack's tribe. Samneric sat on either side of him doing what they could to help poor Ralph.

Directly opposite Ralph sat Jack.

Jack's eyes were cold as steel but he murderous instinct seemed to have softened somewhat. The same could not be said for the boy sitting to his right; Roger.

There was a jolt as the boat caught a wave splashing the boys.

"Haha watch it down there," The captain chuckled.

He looked back at them, and the boys gave a weak smile in return.

"Strange lads," the captain mumbled before returning to the stern.

As the boat grew closer to the main ship the ride became even more bumpy. None of the boys so much as flinched. They continued in silence sit ram-rod straight. Occasionally one of the littlun's would venture a word, but he was soon cut off by the glares of the others.

Even when the sailors brought the boys onto the ship; the boys remained silent.

When they returned home to weeping parents; the boys stayed silent.

Two years later when fate would chance them to meet again; the boys would remain silent.


End file.
